The Halfa of Hogwarts
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: Harry Potter Danny Phantom Xover. Danny moves to England and well you know what will happen. Kidnap, romance, and a whole bundle of other stuff, LunaDanny. AU sixth year -HIATUS/Rewrite pending-
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own it if I did would I really be doing this?

**The Halfa of Hogwarts. **

Prologue

15 year old Danny Fenton sat in his new bed room in his family's new flat (apartment) in Surry, England. He had moved there a little more then two weeks ago. His parents Jack and Maddie Fenton had decided to go on a one and a half year ghost hunting expedition and very well couldn't leave the kids at home.

Danny thought being in a new town would be a good chance to get a fresh start.

That didn't work out quite as he planed.

Truth was the kids just didn't seem to like him.

Jazz on the other hand seemed to be the social butterfly.

She had met a group of philologist trainees and hit it off with a girl named Amy (who had the tendency to give Danny a bit of a headache).

Danny did not nor did he ever expect to make any friends. He had tried to get to know some of the kids in the neighbor hood but all of them ran away as though fearing for there lives, and a gang of older kids (that reminded him a bit of Dash Baxter and the jocks) had stuffed him in a trash can before running away.

Well now that he thought of it not all of the kids had been mean to him.

A boy with black hair green eyes and glasses had helped him get out of a large trash can a large blond haired boy who looked like a huge pig in a wig (A/N: Just had to throw that in ;D) and two others had shoved him into and then continually banged the out side. Danny didn't know what the boy had done to make the boys run off so fast but was grateful none the less.

_Flash back_

_Danny was walking down the street when suddenly two large pairs of hands grabbed him from behind. Danny panicked slightly squirming trying to get them to let go a blond boy opened up the dumpster at the end of the ally way._

"_Hey, let me go!" He shouted kicking and squirming._

"_What ever you say!" the blond boy said his piggy eyes glinting meanly, they tossed him into the dumpster. _

_Now Danny having been Dash Baxter's personal punching bag for a little over a year he had been in a lot of dumpsters, but this one was far worse for instance some one had filled it with water, making it wet and slushy in there at least he hoped it was water (A/N: Don't worry Danny it is.)._

_Almost as soon as they closed the lid they began to hit the out side of it and rattle the dumpster making him feel as though he was in a horrible rollercoaster ride._

_After five minutes Danny was really considering phasing though the dumpster wall, but decided against it some time they'd have to stop._

_Suddenly the banging stopped, Danny could hear a muffled shout he lifted the lid slightly so he could look out he saw a rather thin boy with black hair and glasses he couldn't hear what he was saying but the blond boy looked terrified (which was rather funny seeing as the boy was not even half his size.) he couldn't see what the other two boys were doing but when the blond boy took off walking at a fast speed the other boys took off after him. _

_The boy walked over and helped Danny push the lid up high enough so Danny could climb out._

"_Thanks!" Danny said gratefully. _

"_No problem, Dudley's a complete and total prat and bullies any one he sees." The boy said answering Danny's unasked question._

"_Err right so what was that a gang or-?" Danny trailed off feeling stupid._

"_Yeah, you're not from here are you?" _

"_Uh, no I just moved here from Amity Ville, USA." Danny said nervously._

"_Nice to meet you I'm Harry." The he said smiling._

"_Danny, not Danielle."_

"_Well I should go by now my cousin should be finding out his lunch is not on the local school roof!" Harry said laughing slightly and trotting down the ally way. _

"_Oh you should stay away from the ally ways and uh and no offence but you might want to take a bath." He said turning around at the end of the ally way. _

_Danny couldn't help but laugh._

_End flash back_

But Danny hadn't seen the Harry since.

So far Danny felt he was in for a very long and lonely summer. That was until an owl appeared at his bedroom window.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: K next chapter will be up soon oh yeah as for that thing I mentioned in the first sentence

if any one would like to write a side story for the whole entire apartment/flat/Jack thing then go ahead just: Please you need to tell me when your done and please mention my name ok?

Anyhow in future chapters there will be implied H/Hr moments as for any other ships I could use some suggestions.

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TEN REVEIWS OR MORE TO UP-DATE!

I'll try to finish the next chapter up some time this month, but I still need those reviews


	2. Crashing letters

Disclaimer: Still don't own. I do on the other hand own a lot a fan art and fan fiction ideas!

LW&HP: Yep here it is chapter nubah two! And a cookie to every one who reviewed!

Ghost-Wolf676: Thank you so much! That was really nice! Oh go ahead I'm limiting three people to it. AND A COOKIE FOR BEING REVIEWER NUBAH 1!

The PhantomHokage: I've seen that story before! And I'll read it ASAP.

PhantomKat7: Ding ding ding and we've got side story numbah two!

Phantom's luver: Aww thank you!

Potterfreak: Me too I started out reading mugglenet too! No Ron/Hermione but maybe some Danny/Sam.

Sekamu: Thanks I just had to put that part in!

Horsegal21, Luna Phantom, and Red Head Wolf: Thank you!

Ghost Writer's Assistant: (laughs) thanks!

Missmeliss4251: AND WE HAVE OUR TENTH REVIEWER!

**The Halfa of Hogwarts: Chapter one**

Well technically it was the living room window. And it didn't knock it was more of a collision.

"What the f-!"

"Danny don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jazz shouted from the kitchen.

"Jazz, owls aren't supposed to live here are they?" Danny asked opening the window and looking down lying in the bushes was a large unconscious, rather old looking barn owl. Danny leaned out of the window and (kiddies don't try this at home) scooped it up.

"I don't think so why?"

"Err… Because one just collided with or living room window?"

"Very funny Danny why do you really wan- WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Jazz asked/screamed coming though the door way a text book in her hand (which quickly ended up on the floor.)

"I told you it collided with our living room window." Danny said simply carrying the owl over to the dining room table.

"Jazz can you go get some towels?" Danny asked turning around to look at his sister who was carrying some towels already.

"…Thanks…" He said spreading a towel on the table.

"Hold this for a sec." He said handing her the owl carefully, much to her protests. Jazz felt some thing brush against her arm. It was a letter.

Two letters to be exact.

"What do we have here?" Jazz asked softly lifting one of the letters so she could read who it was for:

_Miss. J Fenton_

_The living room_

_16 Kanga Loop_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey _

Jazz gasped. "Danny look at this!"

"What, did the owl get hurt or something?" Danny asked as he stood back to make sure the owl wouldn't be able to harm it's self if it woke up.

"No, but I'm a little freaked out by the fact that there's a letter with my name on it attached its leg!" Jazz said pulling the letters off of the owl's leg and placing the owl gently in Danny's makeshift owl bed.

"There's one for you too!" Jazz exclaimed shoving a letter into his face.

"Mr. D Fenton, the living room-how the hell did they know that?-16 Kanga Loop, Little Whinging, Surrey." Danny could definitely relate some where in the range of 'what-the-fuck' and excitement.

He flipped it over as he sat down, an old fashioned wax seal that had a badger, an eagle, a lion and a snake surrounding a large capital H. Danny opened it gently so as not to break the seal. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr. Fenton,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress.

P.S. a guide will escort you to Diagon Ally on August 1st.

Danny felt his jaw drop.

"Well that would explain the owl." He said disbelievingly.

"You. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me." Jazz said her eyes wide. "This has got to be some kind of joke! Magic doesn't exist!" Jazz said her voice rising in pitch.

"Well apparently it does." Danny said. "Remember what you said about ghosts? Then you found out about me?"

Jazz gave Danny a death glare. "O.k. maybe magic does exist But even if it does how the heck would we get mom and dad to let us go?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Not much of a cliffy there. Still I like how the results of the ten reviews thing so I'm gonna be mean and say 15 reviews and then I'll up-date. I'll try and get the next Chapter done before the end of the month but no promises.

Not sure if they should lie or tell the truth.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
